


6x11: Starting Over

by nightbirdrises



Series: S6 Reaction Drabbles [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giddy off of their Sectionals win, Blaine calls it a turning point. He doesn't just mean for the New Directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x11: Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of a four-part reaction fic on [tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/115141236046). Please heed a mention of Finn.

“I’m telling you, Kurt, our kids are gonna go to Nationals,” Blaine says as he shuts the door of the apartment behind him, beaming. “We’re going back to New York, I’m going to NYU, you’re going to keep kicking ass at NYADA, and—” He’s interrupted by a hard kiss from Kurt, which would progress if not for the way he can’t stop smiling.

“Your happiness is both endearing and sexy,” Kurt breathes between them.

“Kurt, I think I need to make a speech.”

This makes Kurt pause, pulling away from Blaine to look at him, brows furrowed. “A speech? Are you running for President?”

“I want to make a speech to the New Directions. Do you think Mr., uh, Will, would let me?”

“Of course, but what are you planning to say?”

“Well, first of all, I’m going to promise to replace that piano. I know a guy.”

“You… have a piano guy?” Kurt asks. Blaine kisses his cheek with a loud smack. He feels giddy with victory and exuberant with success, but more than anything, he’s filled with the pure, bright joy of sharing this day with his husband and some of his closest friends. In this moment, he truly couldn’t be happier.

“There’s a piano shop in Westerville, I’ve spent a lot of time there. The owner and I have known each other for years now. He’ll get me a serious discount, especially after he hears what happened to our piano,” he explains. Kurt nods, not even surprised to hear this tidbit. “Anyway, then I’ll talk to the Warblers about Dalton, and overcoming that loss. I’ll thank the New Directions and, of course, its coaches, for welcoming us when we needed a home.”

“Like we would ever turn you down,” Kurt says, draping his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. He leans in again, but Blaine continues, wanting to get all his thoughts out in the open while they’re in his head.

“I’m going to say that this is our turning point. It’s where we find our momentum and ride it all the way to the top. I—” Blaine falters, grinning even as he starts to tear up. “This is where we start over again, and this time we’ll make it. I know we will.”

“Is that for the kids or for us?” Kurt asks, his voice soft. 

“It depends. Are you agreeing with me?” Blaine clears his throat. “I know we already got married, we’re already back together. But it hasn’t felt like starting over until now. Am I way off on this, or…”

“No, I think I know what you’re saying,” Kurt says. He drops his arms, takes one of Blaine’s hands and leads the way to the bedroom. The one that is technically owned by Blaine alone, but which he still considers ‘theirs.’ Two weeks’ worth of Kurt’s clothes are in the spare closet; his hair and facial products, along with his toothbrush, are in the bathroom; the new box of condoms and a mostly full bottle of lube that Kurt bought two days ago aren’t at the Hudson-Hummel home, but here, left haphazardly on the unmade bed in their pre-Sectionals haste this morning.

“Starting over,” Blaine repeats, sitting on the edge of the bed. When Kurt sits next to him, Blaine crosses his legs and turns to face him. He notices that the sweater-shawl Kurt had been wearing is gone, probably left somewhere in the apartment. “How do we know we won’t end up like we did last time?”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Kurt says, untying his neckerchief. “But I would think we’re not the same people we were the first time.” He smiles. “Starting over doesn’t necessarily mean everything is the same. It means we’ve learned some stuff, grown up a little bit, and now we’re ready to use what we’ve learned.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Oh, honey. I’m always right.” Blaine grins and moves to tackle Kurt to the bed, most likely succeeding only because Kurt’s too exhausted from the day’s events to evade him (and subsequently turn the tables). With his husband willingly pinned to the mattress, Blaine considers his options. Before he can act, however, Kurt’s phone rings in his pocket, vibrating against the press of Blaine’s thigh.

“You better take that,” Blaine says, taking the phone out and holding it out to him. “It might be important.”

“I doubt it’s as important as kissing you,” Kurt says, but he looks at the screen and frowns slightly, telling Blaine, “It’s Rachel.”

“Ooh, put her on speaker. Maybe she wants to go out to celebrate.”

“Hey Rach,” Kurt says after turning speaker on.

“Hi Rachel,” Blaine chimes in. “Are you still at McKinley?”

“Hi boys. No, not anymore, I left a few minutes ago,” Rachel says. It might just be his imagination, but Blaine thinks she sounds nervous about something. A glance at Kurt tells him that he’s not the only one.

“Do you want to meet up somewhere?” he asks. “We could go to Breadstix.”

“Oh, I actually have plans… that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Kurt, Jesse’s back in Ohio.”

Kurt sits up so quickly that Blaine just nearly misses colliding with his nose head-on. He clambers off of Kurt to give him space, searching his memory for a ‘Jesse,’ which is a name that’s familiar but apparently far more so to Kurt and Rachel.

“You can’t be serious,” Kurt says, staring incredulously at his phone. “Rachel. When was the last time you even saw him?”

“He’s the other lead of the show I turned down,” she says. “He’s not very happy about it, but he wants to have a late dinner at Breadstix with me tonight. As friends.”

“Do  _you_  feel like he’s just a friend?” Kurt asks shrewdly, and then Blaine remembers: Jesse St. James, former Vocal Adrenaline member and coach, just as ambitious, talented, and determined as Rachel to become a star. The one who was Rachel’s date at their first prom, although he hadn’t had much time to make conversation among the frenzy of Kurt being voted prom royalty. Their paths have crossed, but he doesn’t know much about him other than… “He egged you.”

Rachel huffs. “Years ago. Kurt, come on,  _I’m_  not even holding that grudge anymore. If I remember correctly, you gave me an inappropriate makeover the same year, but I know you wouldn’t do that today.”

“Okay, fine. He’s not the same guy, I’ll give you that. But why are you calling us about this? You’re dating Sam.”

“Well, he offered me a place to stay in New York. With him. No strings attached. Sam and I have already decided that long distance just isn’t worth it for us.” Kurt raises an eyebrow; Blaine can tell he’d just barely kept from snorting out loud at ‘no strings attached.’ He’s inclined to doubt the offer himself, but not necessarily because of who Jesse or Rachel may be. It just seems like ‘no strings attached’ is generally impossible with their friends, particularly friends who have a past. Sure enough… “I think I’m going to accept his offer, but I don’t know if I want… have you ever felt like there’s an opportunity to start something over right in front of your eyes, but you’re scared to take it because you don’t know what might happen?”

Blaine looks at Kurt, who looks back with a smile. He still appears unsure, though, so Blaine answers, “I think both of us have been there once or twice. Personally, I say that if you think becoming more than friends will make you happy, then it’s worth the risk.”

Rachel goes uncharacteristically quiet, murmuring, “I don’t know…”

“Finn wouldn’t care who you’re with as long as he makes you happy and treats you like the star you are,” Kurt says gently, understanding. “That was always the most important thing for him. I think you know that.”

“Hey, if he still turns out to be a bit of an ass, then you can always egg  _him_ ,” Blaine says, his heart warming at the amused look in Kurt’s eyes as well as the giggle from Rachel’s end of the line. “We know how much you love full-circle moments.”

“You have time to think,” Kurt says. “Whatever you do, don’t rush your decision. Just enjoy some late-night pasta with him and tell me all about it tomorrow.” Blaine nudges Kurt’s leg. “Tell  _us_  all about it.”

“Okay— oh! I’m going to be late,” Rachel says, followed by the sound of hurried rustling. “Thank you Kurt, Blaine. Lunch tomorrow?”

“Of course. See you then, Rach.”

“We love you,” Blaine adds. When they hang up, Kurt’s phone tossed to the foot of the bed, he muses out loud, “I guess we’re not the only ones getting a second chance to make things right.”

“No, but oh my god, I hope we never have to go on a double date with them. That’s too much ego in one room for me.”

“Aw, but what if they get married too?”

“Uh-huh. If that happens, I actually will name our first child Fettucine,” Kurt says dryly. Blaine smiles, gently urging Kurt back down on the bed and returning to his position on top.

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” he murmurs, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Honey, it’s a joke name. I hope you know that.”

“Little Feta Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine shifts his attention to Kurt’s neck, just below his jawline.

“You’re,  _oh_ , not getting laid if you keep saying that,” Kurt says, but he’s already breathless. It’s always so thrilling, how sensitive his skin is and how much he responds to even light touches.

“Is that a challenge?”

“It’s a promise.” Blaine finishes unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt and grins against his collarbone before making his way south. Somehow, the whole ‘below the equator’ phrase has never disappeared entirely from his thoughts. The only difference between now and when they first used those words is that they’ve both racked up some serious frequent flyer miles.

“Okay, okay. Love you.” Zipper undone, a tug and Kurt’s pants are… well, not totally off - they’re too tight for it to be that simple. But it’s enough for now.

“Love— oh,  _Blaine_.”

Some things never change.


End file.
